It is well known in more vehicles to provide a deck lid panel for closing a luggage compartment. The deck lid panel is mounted on the vehicle body by hinges. A spring is associated with the hinges to lift the deck lid panel to an open position.
A deck lid latch is conventionally provided to engage with a striker for latching the deck lid in the closed position. The deck lid latch conventionally includes a fork bolt engageable with the striker and a detent lever for latching the fork bolt at a latched position with respect to the striker to capture the striker within the latch and thereby to latch the deck lid panel in the closed position.
It is well known in the prior art to release the deck lid latch by pivoting the detent lever to an unlatched position with respect to the fork bolt. The detent lever may be pivoted by a key operated lock cylinder. It is also known to remotely actuate the deck lid latch by mounting an electrical solenoid on the latch with the solenoid connected with the detent lever so that energization of the solenoid pivots the detent lever to the unlatching position.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved electrically operable release actuator for releasing a deck lid latch.